Linear input-output devices which are operative to separate and identify classes of information divide the pattern space into two or more regions by constructing lines, planes or hyperplanes. Combinations of such devices in series and/or parallel, if properly adjusted, can separate classes in a piece-wise linear fashion. However, in the absence of a general learning procedure, the proper adjustments for separating various classes must be developed for each case.
Accordingly, it is an important object of this invention to provide an information processing system which can self-organize itself so as to separate and identify an arbitrary number of classes in a space of arbitrary dimensionality.
It is another object to provide a self-organizing information processing system which is capable of separating and identifying classes which are not linearly separable and which is not dependent upon the extent of clustering of classes.
It is a further object to provide a self-organizing information processing system as set forth in the preceding objects wherein it is not required to write software programs for each situation.